


On the subject of fan fiction in Tyria featuring the Commander

by RenVal



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anger at literature, Gen, Short One Shot, bad books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenVal/pseuds/RenVal
Summary: "Hey can you imagine the Commander reading awful smutty fics of themselves?"Answer includes: a nervous Kasmeer, a lot of swearing, a smirking Canach, and a plot twist that will cause future violence... with good reason.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	On the subject of fan fiction in Tyria featuring the Commander

**_“WHAT THE FUCK?!“_ **

**__**

**__**

The roar coming from the Commander’s throat was more than enough to make Kasmeer tremble, but still, she kept her polished posture and just breathed deeply.

_“I told them not to bring this… literature to you, Commander. I am sorry, but since communication between Elona and Kryta is so irregular, there could have been a mistake so…“_

__

__

_“No. No, Kas. Wait a second. I am not angry at you. I am angry at this… this ThornyForBooby? thing, person, WHATEVER… I didn’t know someone would write that kind of things about ME! With Balthazar? Why would ANYONE ride the ever flaming dick of that whiny divine jerkass? And why in that POSE?!“_

__

__

The Commander took a sip from the cup of wine that Zalambur had kindly offered before he gave the ‘special package‘ they had read. The alcohol felt good, but it was not enough to make them forget. Not yet, at least.

_“And who would write about Trahearne like that?! Who the fuck thinks that one of the most powerful necromancers in all Tyria would behave like a blushing stammering mess?! I saw him kick risen in the face, TWICE! And I have not read the whole thing, I don’t even want to know why would they write about me with any of you, or with ANYONE, to be honest“_

__

__

Another sip of wine. Along with the sound of someone else in the room. Canach coughed, his smug smile showing in every gesture and word.

_“Commander? I am sorry to interrupt, but I think there is something I need from the literature package you have been whispering about“_

__

__

A growl and a frown was the only answer he got. _“What? Do you want to read the one in which we have a rendezvous in a party and Anise decides to punish you? Is that what you use at night? Disgusting, but unsurprising“_

__

__

_“No, you see. This is a prank Zalambur wanted to play on both of us. He wanted you raging on and on, and he wanted me to lose my revenue check“_

__

__

The sylvari stood there, truly amused at the sight of the Commander thinking for a moment. As if the gears in their head ran at a incredible speed.

_“So you… and ThornyForBooby…“_

__

__

_“Everyone has dirty secrets about their ways of earning money, Commander, now please, can I have a through look at the material?“_

__

__

_“Oh no. You better start running, because you’re gonna have a through look of me kicking your shiny thorny ass“_

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a GW2 blog, there's lots of OCs and writing there](https://pact-mom-kyrie.tumblr.com/tagged/My-writing)


End file.
